thebestdragonballzstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Family Trees
These are the main Families in The Dragon Ball Franchise Bardock & Son Goku's Family Tree *Bardock and his spouse gave birth to Raditz and Kakarot. *Kakarot landed on Earth and was renamed Son Goku by Grandpa Gohan. *Ox-King and his spouse gave birth to Chi-Chi. *Goku married Chi-Chi. *Goku and Chi-Chi had Gohan and Goten. *Mr. Satan and his spouse had Videl. *Gohan married Videl. *Gohan and Videl had Pan. *Pan got married to Trunks. *Pan and Trunks had Shellos. *A blackton came to Earth named Spiku. *Shellos married Spiku. *Shellos and Spiku had Goku Jr. *Goku Jr. got married to Chelia (Krillin's Descendant) *Goku Jr. and Chelia had Goku III and Pan Jr. *Goten married Valese. *Goten and Valese had Vily. *Vily married Salek (Strong Earthling) *Vily and Salek had Salek Jr. *Salek Jr. married May (earthling). *Salek Jr. and May had Typhon and Chi Chi Jr. *Typhon married Komui (Broly's grandchild). *Typhon and Komui had Goshin. *Chi Chi Jr. married Tike (earthling). *Chi Chi Jr. and Tike had Blaze and Blake (twins). *Blaze married Tya (Twin of Mya) *Blake married Mya. (Twin of Tya) Vegeta's Family Tree *King Vegeta and his spouse gave birth to Vegeta and Tarble. *Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief had Bulma. *Vegeta married Bulma. *Tarble married Gure. *Vegeta and Bulma had Trunks and Bulla. *Trunks married Pan. *Trunks and Pan had Shellos. *Shellos married Spiku. *Shellos and Spiku had Goku Jr. *Goku Jr. got married to Cheila. *Goku Jr. and Cheila had Goku III and Pan Jr. *A blackton named Diri came to Earth (Dragon Ball NB) and made a child with Bulla. *Bulla and Diri had a Bulma Jr. *Bulma Jr. got married to Tarzus (Yamcha's Descendant). *Bulma Jr. and Tarzus had Vegeta Jr. and Trunks Jr. Vegeta Jr. got married to Taylie (Krillin's Descendant). *Vegeta Jr. and Taylie had Bronx and Taya *Trunks Jr. got married to Christina (earthling). *Trunks Jr. and Christina had Cuber. Paragus and Broly's Family Tree *Paragus and his spouse had Broly. *Broly raped a girl saiyan hiding from Frieza (who was dead) and had a boy named Torack. *Torack married a lost saiyan named Nilie and they have a boy named Midock. *Midock goes to Earth and marries an Earthling named Rosa and they have a girl named Komui. *Komui got married to a guy named Typhon. Cold's Family Tree *King Cold and his spouse had Cooler and Frieza. *Frieza and his spouse had Kuriza. *Kuriza and his spous had Naza. Arale Norimaki's Family Tree *Senbei and Midori had Turbo. *Gadzilla 1 & 2 landed on earth and were renamed Gatchans by Senbei. *Senbei created Arale. *Arale married Obotchaman. *Arale and Obotchaman had a child named Arotcha. Dr. Gero/Android 20's Family Tree *Dr. Gero and Dr. Flappe created Android 8. *Dr. Gero created Android 13. *Dr. Gero created Android 14. *Dr. Gero created Android 15. *Dr. Gero created Android 16. *Dr. Gero created Android 17. *Dr. Gero created Android 18. *Android 18 married Krillin. *18 and Krillin had Marron. *Dr. Gero created Android 19. *Dr. Gero created Cell. *Dr. Gero secretly created Android 22. (Dragon Ball NB) *Cell had 7 Cell Juniors. *Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu created Hell Fighter 17. *Android 17 fused with Hell Fighter 17 and they became Super 17. Bibidi's Family Tree *Bibidi had Babidi. *Bibidi created Majin Buu. *Babidi resurrected Buu. *Buu created Booby. *Buu and Booby had Baby Buu. Katas's Family Tree *Katas had the Nameless Namek. *The Nameless Namek split into King Piccolo and Kami. *King Piccolo had Drum, Tambourine, Cymbal, Piano and Piccolo Jr. *Piccolo Jr. fused with Nail. *Piccolo Jr. fused with Kami. Dr. Myuu's Family Tree *Dr. Myuu created Baby. *Baby fused with Vegeta. *Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero created Hell Fighter 17. *Hell Fighter 17 fused with Android 17 and they became Super 17. Shadow Dragon's Family Tree *Black Smoke Shenron emerged. *He split into the seven Shadow Dragons. *Haze Shenron was created from the wish that revived Bora. *Rage Shenron was created by the wish that revived Goku after the battle with Raditz. *Oceanus Shenron was created from the wish of Oolong getting women's underwear. *Naturon Shenron was created from the wish to revive Majin Vegeta's victims. *Nuova Shenron was created from King Piccolo's wish of eternal youth. *Eis Shenron was created from the wish of everyone forgetting Majin Buu's havoc on Earth. *Syn Shenron was created from Mr. Popo's wish of all of Frieza and his minions' victims on Namek to be revived. *After absorbing the Dragon Balls, Syn Shenron transforms into Omega Shenron.